


Of Bat-Thieves and Defeated Leagues

by Ceceism



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Also background Oliver/Dinah, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily Meets Justice League, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, F/F, Heist, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I Don't Even Know Canon, I've never read a comic in my life so blame Tumblr for this okay, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Sources also include a couple of quick wiki articles, Steph/Cass is only background, first fic, if you really squint, in fact, or a timeline, so don't count on accuracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceceism/pseuds/Ceceism
Summary: When the Justice League responds to a report of a break-in, the last thing they expect to find Batman's secret family
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain
Comments: 13
Kudos: 572





	Of Bat-Thieves and Defeated Leagues

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> this is my first fic, and as it says in the tags, my knowledge of canon is almost none-existent, stemming from about five episodes of Young Justice when I was eleven, accidentally stumbling onto the Batfam tumblr and reading too many Batfamily Meets Justice League fics. It's probably a bad idea to post this as my first work, but call it a trial run.  
> Also, its way to late at night for me to be posting, especially without any real editing, but here you go.  
> Enjoy if you can,  
> Regards,  
> Cece

Bruce was on duty with the Justice League following their weekly meeting when the computer pinged with one of the regular news and law enforcement reports. Green Arrow happened to glance up from where he was reading Green Lantern’s latest space politics report. Bruce had already skimmed it, but he would get into it later.

_Queen Consolidated New York on Lockdown After Reports of Intruders,_ Bruce read over Green Arrow’s shoulder. That wasn’t good; Oliver would want to investigate, and he was in costume like the others.

“Hey, isn’t that your company, Arrow?” asked the Flash, first one to speak. He was at the computer terminal too, having appeared when he saw Oliver’s interest.

“Yeah, it is,” answered Green Arrow. “Do you guys mind checking it out?”

There was nine of them in the room: Bruce himself, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Superman, the Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter and Black Canary. Absolutely all of them volunteered to go check out Queen Consolidated’s intruders. Even Bruce, after he realised he couldn’t prevent the others from doing so, though he did think it was a bad idea for nine Justice League powerhouses to show up a random possible robbery.

They took a zeta beam into the New York CBD and were at the Queen Consolidated New York office seven minutes and about twelve seconds later. Bruce was apprehensive about this mission, but when they got there, he knew exactly why.

Police were encircling the building but with the lockdown alarm triggered they were unable to access the building.

_I have an override code_ , Green Arrow reported into Martian Manhunter’s mindlink. _2487934._

_There are four of them_ , Superman added. _Or maybe more. four inside at least. Males, maybe kids. On the thirtieth floor._

Wonder Woman gave the orders. _Flash, Manhunter and Aquaman, scout the perimeter for any possible accomplices and escapees. Work with the NYPD if you can. Batman, Canary and Superman, go in through the side entrance with the override code. Start sweeping up. Lantern, take Arrow up to the roof and the three of us will sweep down. Meet in the middle at the intruder’s location._

Bruce was able to remember the code when he, Superman and Black Canary reached the door, but only just.

They started sweeping the first floor. It was eight o’clock in New York, and the same as in Gotham. The building was empty but for security and some cleaners. The reception desk chair was occupied by an unconscious security officer. Batman checked the body, finding no obvious sign of a puncture mark until Superman whispered, “Behind the right knee,” and Bruce found a small hole in the pants that aligned with an almost invisible mark on the guard’s skin.

They moved on, finding three more guards taken out in a non-lethal, effective way that Bruce was sure he had seen before.

However, when they reached the nineteenth floor, Canary asked Superman what was going on with the other, who should have reached the intruders before them. Superman listened for a moment, then swallowed. “I don’t know. I didn’t hear anything, but there are definitely still four people on that floor.”

Moving slower then, they emerged onto the thirtieth floor. Batman couldn’t hear anything either, but he was beginning to suspect something he should have realised earlier and of course had no idea as to how he could begin to get out of this one comfortably.

Superman led them in the direction of the server room, were all six people were supposed to be.

Their only warning was a flash of a shadow.

The first attack was a glowing green dart aimed at Superman. As their powerhouse dropped, Canary and Bruce dropped into fighting stances. The person that threw the dart at Superman followed his initial attack by quickly slinking into the hallway where Canary and Bruce were, using the body mass of Superman, who was in the lead, to block himself from any of the possible projectile attacks they could have made into return.

Not that Bruce would have, as he recognised the person immediately.

Dark hood, gleaming sword and gleams of those three colours Bruce had spent the last thirteen years learning to follow out of the corner of his eyes.

Damian’s sharp grin as engaged Canary distracted Bruce from the other dark-clad figure that crept from the server room. Nighthawk, his eldest, in his black and blue bodysuit with those electric escrima that were certainly more effective that any taser, especially in Dick’s hands.

Even when he noticed Dick, Bruce was still surprised by the fact that his son actually attacked him.

Surprised enough that he went down without any chance to really fight back. Dick had him on his back, escrima sizzling with electricity centimetres from his throat.

Canary and Robin were still fighting in background, but as Bruce craned his neck to watch he saw his son launch an attack, sweep past Canary with one hand on his blade and take a hit from her that had Bruce wincing. He hated it when his kids used tactics like that. Canary stayed on her feet for another ten seconds, spent fending off strikes from Robin, until she succumbed to the same drug the boys had used on the Queen Consolidated Security team.

Damian tied her up, then approached Dick and Bruce with a wicked smirk.

In the interest of being a good father, Bruce raised rise hands from his shoulders to above his head. “I surrender.”

“Good choice,” said Damian, and proceeded to tie him up too. Not long after, Tim in his Red Robin costume walked out of the server room and nodded at him.

“Green Arrow’s inside there. Seemed a little upset,” Red Robin said as he walked passed Bruce. “I’ll leave that for you.”

Another person appeared at the end of the hall.

“Wonder Woman and Green Lantern are down,” said Jason. “Oh, hey Pops.”

“Hello, son,” replied Bruce. “How have you been?”

“Pretty good, but we’re heading out now.”

Dick jumped up. “That’s true. Babybird got the stuff, so I guess we’ll see you tomorrow for breakfast.”

The four of them left, offering goodbyes and, of course, not a single apology.

Bruce spent the next five minutes trying to get out of the restraints Damian had put him in, until he suddenly slipped out, still a little unsure how he had done so.

The first thing he did was remove the Kryptonite dart from Superman and place it in a secure pouch. Immediately, the other man began to recover. Next Bruce untied Black Canary, hoping she would wake up soon so that the Justice League could remove themselves from premises before the lockdown ended and the emergency responders came through.

Green Arrow, fortunately, was awake, merely bound and gagged and furious. Bruce freed him too, then left Arrow tending to Canary and Superman – Canary in particular if Bruce was being honest – while he went to find Diana and Hal.

They were both on the forty-second floor. Hal was unconscious and Diana was disarmed, apparently free, and trying to untangle her lasso from the fan in which it was knotted.

“Batman!” she exclaimed. “We were attacked by a man in a red helmet, and have lost contact with Manhunter, Flash and Aquaman. Do you have the intruders?”

“No, but I have Superman, Arrow and Canary on the thirtieth floor. The intruders escaped us.”

“They escaped Superman?”

“Yes, they had Kryptonite.”

“Common robbers with Kryptonite? This may be more serious than I thought. We will have to speak with Green Arrow when we return.”

Wonder Woman picked up Green Lantern and they met Superman, who was stable enough to walk, and Green Arrow, who was carrying Black Canary, as they reached the thirtieth floor again.

After leaving the building, they very easily found the final three. Flash was just waking up from a tranquilizer, while the other two were on the wrong side of a circle of fire set up in the alley two streets behind the QC building. They identified two girls as their attackers. Bruce identified them as Black Bat and Spoiler.

As the Justice League slinked back to the Watchtower, Bruce began trying to think of a way to excuse his kids’ actions. 

* * *

The only thing Green Arrow could guess that the six thieves were after was the report on a new medical technology company that Queen Consolidated was looking to buy out, because he’d seen the company’s name, Elloway Developments, on the screen when he barged into the room before being taken down by Robin and Nighthawk. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have had any idea.

The six remained unidentified to the Justice League, and would definitely not be discovered by the police investigators.

Bruce was being silent, but that wasn’t necessarily out of character for him. Eventually, the discussion of his teammates got to much for him and he pulled out his vigilante phone.

“I believe I may be able to shed some light on this issue. Please allow me to make a call, and then I’ll be able to explain what happened.”

He stepped away from the table they were all sitting around, but he deliberately didn’t go far enough to be out of earshot.

“Agent A, please send Nighthawk, Red Hood, Black Bat, Red Robin, Spoiler and Robin to the Watchtower please. They have some explaining to do.”

They turned up fifteen minutes later with sheepish expressions. The Justice League were waiting by the zeta platforms, ready to leap into action when they noticed who Bruce had invited up.

“Please, if I may have a minute,“ he asked his outraged teammates. He turned back to his children. Or, well, his five kids and his daughter’s girlfriend. “Children, why did you break into the Queen Consolidated building?”

Dick was twenty-two, Jason and Cassandra were nineteen, Tim and Stephanie sixteen and Damian twelve, but they were all kids to him still.

It was Dick that answered despite Jason opening his mouth. The Red Hood was prevented from speaking by Black Bat, and Dick explained, “Um, the investigation into Elloway Developments.” He paused. “B, you know about that. You told us to investigate. Look, we’re sorry for breaking into Green Arrow’s company, but we didn’t take anything else and we didn’t hurt anyone. The alarm was an accident. It couldn't have been prevented, some guard just randomly went the wrong way on his patrol”

Jason huffed and crossed his arms. Dick already had his hands on his hips. Steph had one hand on her hips and the other leaning on Cassandra’s shoulders. Cass, after releasing Jason, slipped her arm around Steph’s waist. Tim was leaning back against the wall. Damian had one hip cocked and one fisted hand held by the other, looking as threatening as possible considering he was still preteen.

“Batman, is this the team you mentioned you had in Gotham?” asked Wonder Woman after a moment of silence from the Justice League.

“Yes.”

“But they’re children!” she exclaimed.

“Yes, mine,” he told her, to shocked gasps all around.

“Excuse you, but I am a legal adult,” interrupted Jason.

Cassandra shook her head. “Can’t drink, not an adult.”

Dick leaned forward. “In that case, excuse you, but _I_ am a legal adult.”

“Sometimes,” conceded Cass.

Bruce sighed. “Allow me to introduce Nighthawk, Black Bat, Spoiler, Red Hood, Red Robin and Robin. All except Spoiler are my children. I did ask them to look into some of Elloway’s business practices, but I certainly didn’t expect them to rob Queen Consolidated or ambush us when we arrived.”

“Yeah, no, that was for funsies,” Steph interjected.

“For training,” Damian argued. “Against the League, who are inferior to us, obviously.”

“Don’t do it again,” ordered Bruce, looking at each of them one-by-one. “Please, don’t do it again.”

Oliver sighed. “Batman, I think you have a problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Like I keep repeating, this is a new experience and area for me, so feel free to leave constructive criticism, but please be nice about it because I may just crawl up into my shell and never come out otherwise.  
> Also, I'm not really sure about that ending, but too late now.
> 
> Edit 09/01/2021: I switched the formatting a bit. (also, nobody asked but I thought I should clarify: Dick is Nighthawk not Nightwing because he doesn't know Superman yet)


End file.
